Deathly Dues - CielxAlois
by PsychoticEndeavors
Summary: My very first fanfiction, please enjoy! After the end of Season II, Ciel Phantomhive continued to work for the police as an detective in the underworld. However, after years of doing the same things over and over, Ciel can't help but be a little... bored? Then, a surprising face shows up from his past... Rating may go up as the story progresses!
1. Prologue

"You're positive that this will work?"

"Almost certainly, sire."

He held the golden ring in the palm of his hand and observed its casual glow, almost unnoticeable except in dim light. _This was once a living, breathing being. It was alive, and it shall be once again._ The man set the ring in the center of a carefully drawn symbol on a raised dais and stepped back, outside of the circle of men surrounding the mark.

"Shall we begin?" the other asked, glancing at the man for confirmation. He nodded, and the other joined hands with the two men beside him and began speaking in a lilting, smooth tongue that the man assumed was Latin. The chant was indecipherable to an outsider, but the others in the circle soon joined in.

A dark, whispering shadow began descending on the barely-lit room, wrapping its silken tendrils around the dais and slowly shrinking to form a sheer, writhing film over the ring. Then, suddenly, a blinding amber light flashed from inside the small sphere, and the men began to speak faster. A pulsing beat rang in the man's eardrums and shook the small adornments on the walls as if an earthquake was tearing through. The ring began to seemingly melt and spread its way across the dais until it formed a rather human-like outline and expanded, rising and forming the distinct appearance of a young boy.

The man watched as the boy's skin melded together and settled into a radiant, porcelain hue. His hair, platinum blonde and shining, was swept to the side as though the boy's cheek had been caressed gently moments before his soul had become trapped inside of the ring. The chanting ended as the men completed the ritual and filed out under the man's previous instructions. He then watched in poorly-disguised awe as the boy, before as still as a statue, took his first deep breath as a living being.

His eyes slowly opened, revealing alarmingly light aqua irises. The boy, completely exposed, blinked and sat up in confusion. "W-what, I…" His eyes fastened on the man standing there and widened.

The man stepped forward and offered the young boy a folded t-shirt and jeans. "Welcome back, Alois Trancy."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ciel Phantomhive sighed and stretched in his desk chair, deciding to take a break from the ceaseless paperwork he was forced to do. This last batch was concerning a drug cartel the boy had busted the previous week; aided, as always, by his rather efficient butler. True to Ciel's love of the colour, he wore a deep blue t-shirt under a grey blazer and black jeans. He had been amused by the turn that clothing had taken over the years – from frills and stiff collars to comfortable, simple attire. It certainly made dressing each morning much easier, and he no longer required Sebastian's aid in the matter.

"Tea, young master?" came a voice from the door to Ciel's study. _Speak of the devil._

"Thank you, Sebastian," the boy replied, rubbing his temples. It seemed like a headache was well under-way. The tall, slender man stepped into the room and set a cup down on his desk. Ciel caught a whiff of the tea and nodded in appreciation. _Perfect, as usual._ He had almost forgotten Sebastian's presence in the room, until the black-haired butler spoke once more.

"Young master, forgive me, but is anything the matter?" Even after all of these years, Sebastian was as formal as he was when Ciel first made the contract. Of course, what else could be expected of a demon?

Ciel frowned. "Do demons ever get bored?"

"Simply put, beings like myself who have been demons since their creation do not. However," Sebastian smiled, "In your case, I would assume that you retain the same emotions and functions as a normal human, considering the fact that you still find it necessary to eat and sleep regularly."

"Right. That's the issue, then. You can go, Sebastian," Ciel added as an afterthought. The man immediately turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

_It's boredom, then. Sounds about right. _Ciel's thoughts wandered as he lazily fiddled with an ink pen. As cliché as it may sound, the seemingly young boy found the idea of spending his existence as he had the previous years rather… unenticing. Not much was occurring as far as life outside of his police work, and Ciel realized that this feeling that had been welling up inside him for a while now was a sense of… _loneliness._ Of course, most of his servants and other relations died long ago, while he lived on in his everlasting adolescence. He was tired of the same cycle of police work and moving in order to avoid arousing suspicion at his lack of aging. _But, what to do about this? _As he thought, he finished the last drop of his tea and stood up, stretching. He decided to take a stroll in the small park near his home on the outskirts of London. Grabbing a muffin from the kitchen and bidding farewell to Sebastian, Ciel stepped outside into the autumn air.

It would have been chilly to any normal human, but Ciel was not 'normal' in any sense of the word. He could feel the cool air, but it had no effect on him. The boy walked towards the park, munching on his muffin, and observed the people going in the other direction. They were all hunched against the cold and walking briskly towards their destination, not paying any heed to the young boy with the eye-patch outside this late. One thing that hadn't changed since Ciel was young was people's tendency to overlook what wasn't immediately obvious. Not that he minded; in fact, Ciel usually preferred being anonymous. However, now he grudgingly admitted to himself that he was hoping someone would interrupt him and strike up a conversation.

_How disgraceful. _Ciel brushed his grey-blue hair out of his face and pushed the subject out of his mind.

The boy had wondered aimlessly as he thought, and suddenly found himself in a part of the park he did not immediately recognize. He noticed a few people next to one of the decorative walls that adorned the walkways. It looked as though there was a smaller shape in the center of the larger men, which immediately aroused Ciel's suspicions. He stopped for a moment and his cerulean eye flashed pink, allowing him access to the heightened eyesight that came with the demon package. Sure enough, he could now see the young woman in the center, as well as the fear in her eyes. He began listening.

"You're looking good, sweetie," one of the thugs said, grinning wide and reaching towards the woman. She squealed in fright and stepped back – right into the arms of one of the others. He laughed and grabbed her as she struggled.

Ciel had seen enough. He took a deep breath of the dark air and allowed it to swirl inside of him, growing and beating.

"_You don't want to do that._" The men turned in surprise and noticed Ciel's thin frame. The first man, which Ciel presumed to be the leader of this gang of assholes, smirked.

"You gonna stop me?"

It was at that moment that Ciel decided to show them his disarmingly sinister grin. His eyes flashed pink again, and he laughed. "Yeah, I am."

That was enough for the four men to beat a hasty retreat, leaving the girl to her uncertain fate. Ciel returned to normal and nodded at the girl, whose mouth was agape. The young boy sighed. "Go home, you're fine."

"U-um, thank y-you so much," she stuttered. Ciel shrugged and walked away without a word. It was business as usual around the city; this was nothing out of the ordinary for him. Someone had to be around to lend a hand when it was needed, and the police were incompetent at best. Maybe Ciel was softening with age, but he supposed that he had always worked to provide justice to those in need.

_And now my muffin is cold. _Sighing once again, he tossed it over his shoulder, and began heading home as the moon rose against the darkening sky.

* * *

_Munching your muffin... oh, how I laughed when I wrote that._

This chapter is okay, I think. I feel like the whole confrontation thing went by rather quickly for my tastes, but I didn't want to write a whole actiony-scene thing. SO THERE. YA GET WHAT YA GET. x3

Until next time, guys!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Ciel woke quite early, as the sun was just ascending over the horizon. He dressed himself and stepped into the kitchen, where Sebastian was preparing breakfast.

"What's the schedule for today?" Ciel asked.

"The police station called; apparently, they have something of importance to discuss." Sebastian replied smoothly, setting out a plate of his gourmet eggs and a bowl of strawberries. "You must also finish the cartel report, and speak to Mr. Spears about the soul movement he mentioned a few days ago."

"All right, please prepare the car. I'll be ready to leave as soon as I finish eating."

Sebastian left, and Ciel thought about what he had said about Spears. William T. Spears was an acquaintance from his past, and he relied on the man to report to him anything out of the ordinary as far as the passing of souls from this plane to another. This helped Ciel pick out serial murderers and apprehend them in a timely fashion. He was looking forward to a new case to entertain his mind.

Finished with the meal, Ciel set his dishes in the sink and stepped outside, where his butler waited with the car. It would be impossible for the young boy to ever attain a driver's license, given his appearance, so he relied on Sebastian to take him to his destination.

The ride over to the police station was rather short, and Ciel was standing in front of the old-fashioned doors after a few minutes. He stepped inside and was immediately noticed by the head of the police force, who beckoned the boy over.

"Jackson," Ciel said, nodding at the man.

"Phantomhive. Look, I have someone here that I think you need to meet. He's been asking for you ever since he was taken in for disturbing the peace."

Ciel frowned. Someone was asking to see him? "What is his name?"

"Wouldn't say. Here, follow me." Jackson began walking towards the holding cells attached to the station, usually reserved for the occasional drunkard who decided picking a fight in a public bar was an excellent idea. "We gave him his own cell, because he's so bloody _young._ He refused to tell us who we could get to pick him up, besides you._"_

Young? Ciel couldn't fathom who would be asking for him, when he had no interest in befriending any of the children that were his apparent age. The two walked past the first holding cell, which was full with the usual crowd, and towards the second one. As the boy in the second cell was revealed to Ciel, he stopped in shock.

_What… the hell?!_

There was no mistaking the boy that sat swinging his legs off of one of the benches in the cell, even though it had been many years since he set eyes on him. The platinum blonde hair, the feminine features, the aqua eyes, the _purple t-shirt-_

"Hello, Ciel!" Alois Trancy said, grinning. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Y-you." The young detective was at loss for words for a moment, before composing himself and giving Alois a disdainful look. "What do you want, Trancy? How did you end up here?"

Alois sighed dramatically and put a hand to the side of his mouth, pointing obviously over to a nonplussed Jackson. "Shh, not with the mundane in the room," he fake-whispered. Feigning indifference, Ciel turned to Jackson.

"I can take him from here."

Jackson nodded and opened the cell. Alois stood up, and Ciel noticed something that completely boggled his mind.

_The other boy was wearing booty shorts._

"Ooh, yay! Let's go, Ciel!" Alois squealed, grabbing the other boy's arm even as he shouted in protest, and marching the duo out of the door. "Hi, Sebastian!" Alois said to the butler standing by the car, whose eyes widened in shock for a fraction of a second before they relaxed and a pleasant smile arose on his features.

"Hello, master Trancy." He looked towards Ciel, and his smile seemed to shift into a bit of a smirk. "I am assuming this is what the officers needed to speak to you about?"

"Shut up and drive. We're going home," the boy grumbled. "I need to get this story straight."

* * *

oH MY GOD I ACTUALLY GOT LIKE, REVIEWS AND STUFF.

AND YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR.

Sort of a short chapter, but I'll be writing today and hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer! ;u; Basically what I'm trying to focus on is giving each character a very specific 'voice,' that you can completely recognize as those characters. So, basically: Sebastian is very formal; Ciel always sounds to the point and older than his years, but can show his childish side occasionally; Alois is very squeaky and happy most of the time, but you'll see him calm down at some point here :B ; Jackson is gruff and stoic. Hopefully I succeeded in doing so, at least for this chapter. c:

I went to a Panic! At The Disco concert last night and oH MY GOD IT WAS AWESOME. I'm feeling a bit under the weather from it now, but I'm ready to be freakin' productive!

LET'S DO THIS.

Until next time, guys!


End file.
